ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Italian Words
Here is a simple glossary that you may find useful in understanding some of the Italian when watching the videos. Please add any words you find necessary or relevant. A Abbraccio = Hug Anche = Also, even Amo' (short for amore) = Luv (love) Amore = Love Assolutamente = Absolutely B Bacio = Kiss Bellissimo/a = Very beautiful Bello/a = Beautiful Bisessuale/bisex = Bisexual Buongiorno = Good morning C Cambio batteria = Change batteries. A phrase used by GF asking housemates to go to the laundry room to pick up new batteries for their microphones. Capito = Understand/Got it? Capodanno = New Year's Day : Veronica: "Tonight you are my New Year's Day!" : Sarah: "And you are mine!" : The dialogue between Sarah and Veronica before their kiss on New Year's Day. Casa = Home/house Certo = Yes/Certainly Che palle = an Italian expresssion meaning "what balls" or boring/annoying Ciao = Hello/Goodbye Coppia = Couple Con = With : E.g. "Vero siamo con te e il sogno" ("Vero we are with you and the dream"). The banner of the plane which flew over the house of Grande Fratello on 03/02/2009, a surprise for Veronica from the girls of Mari*'s channel on Youtube to show their support for her and 'il sogno'. Confessionale = Confession room. The housemates are called there many tmes, see why. Coniglietta = Bunny (fem). Sarah was the first playmate of the Italian edition of Playboy. Cubista = Go-go or platform dancer. Often used in reference to Veronica, as this was her night job. Cucciola = Puppy (fem). A reference/nickname to Veronica. D Dai = Come on! (To say "stop it", or "do it") Dentro = Inside Domani = Tomorrow Dopo = Later, after E E = And E' = Is F Fuori = Outside. As in the real world outside the Grande Fratello house. Often used in this context by the girls. It can also mean after the show is over, or the future of their realtionship. : = Out, as evicting someone from the house. E.g. "Mauro fuori!" = "Mauro out!" Figa = Attractive girl. (Caution using this word because it's also a vulgar for pussy). Vero often sings: "Figa da paura (freaking) Sa'". I Ieri = Yesterday Io = I/me G Gelosa = Jealous (fem.) Giorno = Day Grande Fratello = Big Brother. Also referred to as "Grande Fra", or "GF" Gattamorta = lit. dead cat (fem). You can be one or act like one. It's a flirting genre. It's a subtle game of appealing men while rejecting them. If it's well done, there is nothing you can hold against her. L Lei = She/her Lesbica = Lesbian (noun/adverb). : E.g. When Veronica says: "Io non sono lesbica" = "I am not a lesbian". See Video & the Io Non Sono Lesbica fan blog. Loro = They/them M Mattina = Morning N Notte = Night. P Pasquale = A man's name. It is a negative nickname used around the house for Sarah. (Mi) Piace = I like it. Pit = is the nickname for Massimo, as he looks like a Pitbull. Patata = Potato = Pussy (euphemism) Perché = Why/Because R Ragazzi = Boys/Housemates Ragazze = Girls S Sà= Short for Sarah. Sometimes a nickname Veronica uses. Scherzare = to joke. ("Sto scherzando" = I'm joking/ I'm kidding) Sera = Evening. Siamo = (we) are. Sogno = Dream. It is the word Sarah & Veronica used to describe their relationship (and circumstance). Stasera = Tonight. T Trombare = Play the trumpet = To fuck (euphemism). Tu = You. Or sometimes, you too. U Un po' = a bit. V Ve = Short for Veronica. Sometimes a nickname Sarah uses. Category:W